Find Me
by Cloudy boy
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twins, closer than even friends are. But soon things start becoming odd between them. "I'm in love with my own twin?" Twincest, Future Lemon, SoRoku


A:N/ Hey Guys! Long time no write, right? I really have no excuse except for lack of inspiration. I recently made my state's all-state choir, which is a big deal for high school. I am also going to graduate this June. Anyway, here is chapter one of Find Me a Sora x Roxas twin-cest fiction. **Mr. Muir is Prince Edward from Final Fantasy IV, I did research and Muir is his last name.**

The school bell rang in the distance and Sora and I walked as fast as we could toward where the ear piercing noise came from. It was the first day of our senior year, and we were late. Which was no surprise of course if you know Sora and I. We always found a way to be late, even if five minutes before we were ahead of time. I sighed as I thought of all the trouble we should have gotten into in the past, that we always managed to wriggle out of intact. Stuff that most would consider as stupid and they would never do it, Sora and I dived into head first with no regrets.

I smiled as he began to run faster, pulling my by the arm toward the school. "Come on Roxas! We cant be any later than we already are. It's only the first day!" He said sounding a bit frustrated at my lack of enthusiasm for getting there, so I rolled my eyes and ran with him.

The air was warm, but as we ran it cooled against my skin and made my blond hair stick up in places it normally didn't. By the time we reached the school, I was out of breath and my head was hurting, and I looked up and realized that this was the last first day of school I would ever have. And that realization was a scary thing. After this year I would be thrown into adulthood headfirst, and I had doubts. For one, how could I go on without my twin, he was like the air I breathe and without him, nobody would have my back. Even if someone came along, and decided to take my back, it would never be the same.

I shook my head and walked into the school next to Sora, and the noises of a normal schol day hit me, lockers slamming and doors opening. I sighed and walked to the office to try and explain to them why we were late. And that was going to be a hard explanation.

-LUNCH-

I groaned and lay my head on the lunch table, it wasn't even half the day and it all seemed very miserable. Even Kairi and Namine seemed to be having a difficult time this year, and that was an odd thing for them. Kairi was Namine's cousin, they were almost like twins though, born on the same day and year. They looked almost exactly alike, minus the hair and clothes. Nam usually wore white, all white. While Kairi wore every color from the rainbow. They were both happy people, though Nam was the shy one. She would sit there and take a back seat to Kairi any day as long as she didn't have to speak to someone she didn't know.

"Ugh. I don't know how this day could get any worse. All my teachers are strict and if I may say so myself, kind of mean." Kairi groaned and banged her head on the table. Namine nodded in her agreement her lips pursed into a thin line minus a small middle section left open from where she bit it. "Mr. Leonheart was the best teacher we had and they had to let him go."

"Right?" Namine said in her shy voice, but because I knew her there was a tone of total frustration in it. She put her head in her hands and sat like that.

"Whats wrong guys?" Sora said, sounding kind of worried. None of us had even gotten food, though knowing him he had a whole tray full. "Oh." he said when realization hit. "all your teacher's massive douche bags too?"

There was a trio of yes and then it grew quiet. Sora and I had our next class together with Mr. Muir the music teacher, he was probably the most fun teacher any of us had, especially after his wife Anna died a few years ago. Music was one of my best subjects, I fact that was what I had planned on making my major in college. Sora was a great artist, and I was the musician of the family. Our parents didn't exactly approve of what we wanted out of life. Especially since they had hopes of us being doctors. In a way we were always disappointing them, and that was one thing that always made us feel terrible. But our dreams were our dreams, and they couldn't control what we did with our lives.

The bell rang causing all four of us to sigh, this was going to be a very bad year. I could tell. But in a way there were unseen things that could maybe make things better, maybe even worse than they were now. I stood up and walked toward my next class, Sora of course was by my side in an instant.

"Welcome to Music 4 advanced placement." Mr. Muir said with a grin on his face. This class had a total of six students. And that probably gave him a break from the 30 students per class he always had. And it was a good thing on this end too. Less students for him to try and weed out the bad seeds from. Though from what I could see none of the students in here had ever been in any real trouble. "This year will be a bit different from the rest. You will have project due every 9 weeks, and they will be you playing a different instrument.

My eyes widened a bit, a little worried. Cause a project also meant a paper with him. And the paper would be all about the instrument's history and how it came to be.

"Of course you know, a project to me means a paper done on the instrument you chose for that nine weeks. In the paper you will explain how it works and its origins." I groaned a little and my eyes shifted to the floor. Even this class was going to be a terrible one. And this was the class that I hoped would be the most fun. I felt my hope drop to the floor.

-After School-

It was a long silent walk home. Sora just stared into the distance and I looked to the ground. This year was going to be difficult and we both knew it. He grabbed my arm and lead me away from the direction of my house. And I immediately knew where we were going, my spirits lightened a little as we walked toward the beach. Sora and I always went there when we were having a bad day. Ir was just an us thing, we knew this would be what we needed to try and forget today.

I grinned when he threw his book bag down and sat next to it, hitting the sand next to him in a gesture to tell me to sit. I nodded and sat next to him. Hugging my knees too my chest and watching the waves roll. I smiled when I felt a light shoulder tap from him. I retaliated slightly with a light punch to his shoulder. He was my brother, and the rock in my life. And it was a scary thought that soon we might be heading in separate directions. He pulled out a notebook and began to sketch what he saw roughly. I smiled at the smile on his face as he fell into what he was comfortable with, and each stroke of his pencil brought out new and more beautiful features to the drawing.

I walked around to where I was behind him so I could watch as the drawing came to life at the work of his pencil. I put my chin on his shoulder and he chuckled a little drawing the way the ocean looked as it crashed against the earth, and the sandcastle that two small children had just finished building. The two seagulls that flew over the edges.

I felt at peace now, and began to hum my favorite song, and he hummed too. I smiled and stood up when he was finally finished and walked around to grab his hand to help him up. I closed my eyes and smiled taking in the scent of the sea salt and the warmth of the sun hitting my cheeks. "we should go home" I said. "Mom and Dad will be worried."

"Yeah, lets go." he said quietly and I heard the sand shift as he picked up his bag. We walked home slowly this time talking more. I felt happier now able to smile and laugh. How had one day been so terrible? Though I guess tomorrow that question could be answered because knowing how things normally worked, it would be just as bad tomorrow as it was today, if not worse.

When we got home, nobody was home, and the air felt like no one had been there since we left for school. Mom and Dad were probably working overtime today. I walked to our room and sat on his bed next to him as he put his new drawing in his book. That book held all of his drawing over the past six months, and he had many others for the same purpose.

He turned to me and smiled. "What do you want to do now?" he asked simply.

I grinned "How about a movie, I could use some fiction to fill my mind." I said smiling a little making him laugh loudly.

"Works for me." he said simply grabbing his remote to the TV and turning it on to the movie channel, and I lay my head on his shoulder tiredly. This day had felt so intensely tiring and I was now extremely exhausted. I drifted off into a sleep and awoke back in with Sora soundly asleep next to me.

I smiled a little and stood walking silently over to my bed sitting down. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard Sora whimper. He was probably having a nightmare. I walked back over and lay next to him stroking his hair singing quietly until he stopped whimpering and his face relaxed.

"Goodnight Sora." I whispered quietly drifting off to sleep, and the last thing I remember was him throwing his arm across me.


End file.
